Long Live The Emperor
by LiKe a dRuG
Summary: Everyone thought the cat would sevre the tie between God and the Animals, but while the cat counted down his last days there was another who cried mutiny. HatsuharuxYuki Smut Murder Rape S&M Angst Character Deaths R
1. Death to the King

**Title:** Long Live The Emporer

**Contents:** Fruits Basket

**Pairing:** Hatsuharu x Yuki

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Character death. Blood. Gore. Smut. Yaoi. Incest. Rape. Schizophrenia.

**Summary:** Everyone thought the cat would sevre the tie between God and the Animals, but while the cat counted down his last days there was another who cried mutiny.

**Enjoy**

----

_A long time ago The Jade Emporer called all the animals to a banquet to celebrate the very first year. Twelve of the thirteen animals were going to be promised a place in the calender. The rat, fearing his place in the Zodiac was challenged due to his small stature, tricked his neighbor the cat by telling him the party was the day after. The foolish cat believed his friend, and did not recieve a place in the Zodiac._

_Because of the cat's vengeful spirits, he was not allowed near The Jade Emporer, nor was he invited to New Year's eve in fear of his cries for mutiny. As the days went by the cat yearned more and more for acceptance, forgetting his revenge and replaced it with the want for acceptance. However, while the cat counted down his last days there was another who cried mutiny._

The air was completely still. Just the way he wanted it. He checked his watch, 2:18a.m. Perfect timing. The dark tonight was in his favor for the duty he had to uphold. Revenge was to be dealt for all those year, and for the delicate boy he held so dearly.

No more.. No more pain..

At the age of 15, standing nearly six feet tall, Hatsuharu Sohma had a bone to pick with the head of the family. Akito Sohma has ruined them for long enough. He had waited for a desprate soul, more desprate than his own, to put an end to this. He had hoped when the family progressivly moved further from the head it would end, but _god_ only placed himself at their locations.

Silently he crept into the head's room, barly making a noise. He surprised even himself, as stealth and silence were not his specialties. Knife in hand he gripped the hilt so hard his knuckles turned white. There he was.. peacefully sleeping while other cried. The Jade Emporer.

"Oh God, you made this too easy.. Sleeping in the same spot. Don't you know royalty should always fear assasination?"

Hatsuharu kicked the deity awake. The fragile body of a lord fell off his bed, and lunged for the attacker. The ox was not so dumb as to not expect such a highness to resist fighting back. He held his holiness against his chest, clapping a hand over his mouth hard enough to bruise.

"You knew your time was coming.. We all knew our Lord and Savior would die before his third decade.. It should be _**my**_ hands.. It should be _**my**_ hands that end our suffering.. For all of us.."

The knife pressed against the soft stomach of god. Grinning he could feel the fear of the broken body he held.. Gripping the hilt tighter..

Once, twice, thirteen times for the thirteen Zodiac members plus the cat.

"For the Rat! For the Ox! For the Tiger and the Rabbit! For the Dragon! The Snake! The Horse and the Ram! The Monkey! The Rooster! The Dog! The Boar! And the unaccepted Cat!"

Dropping the body and his knife Hatsuharu laughed, taking a few steps back as he caught his excited breath. He had done it. Grinning he turned the body over with his foot, knealing down to the mortal's face.

"Long live the Emporer.."

-------------

He was going to have to get rid of the body before sun rise. Slugging the dead weight on his shoulder was no problem for him, but thinking about a good hiding spot wasn't a strong point. But he knew the perfect man for the job...

Today was a long day. Slumping down on his bed Yuki was exhausted. The student consol elections were today, and although he was a shoe-in for president, all that fake smililng and waving was a real pain in the neck. On top of that he had to come home to a very lonely Shigure, which always turns out to be very annoying and troublesome. That stupid Cat had taken Ms. Honda out on what could be called a date..

... He had to get over this jealousy thing. The past needed to be put behind him. Yuki was not the one Ms. Honda chose to be with, and although he couldn't approve of her choice he had to respect a friendship was all they were ever going to have. But he couldn't stay jealous of that Cat. Did _Kyo_ have a fanclub? No. No he didn't. So there. That defined Yuki as the better Sohma.

When the two knuckleheads did come home there was another fight. He had sent Kyo down the stairs, which really didn't hurt the Cat at all physically (maybe his pride had been hurt though). Still, Ms. Honda had run after him like a doting girlfriend should, and reminded Yuki of his own loss at their ultimate competition.

Still, a small good had come out of today. After Kyo cleaned up himself Ms. Honda had offered to help Yuki with his ten page paper. It wasn't due until next month, but he accepted the help as appriciation. Though Ms. Honda helping Yuki in acedemics was more like one step forward, two steps back.

But the paper was done now.. And it was time for bed..

Hatsuharu smiled as he watched Yuki undress and redress. Yes, he was quite the voyuerist. It was such a shame such a body was modest. He didn't need to be. Haru liked the prince's look. Soft, slender, _fragile_...

He wanted to break that boy in half, make him cry for mercy...

Shaking his head, Haru realized he was getting ahead of himself. He still had a dead king on his shoulder, let alone asking for a prince's help. He left the dead body in a bush nearby before looking for a ladder. Where did he leave it again? Hatsuharu had snuck into Yuki's room many times before, a lot of which the prince wouldn't have recollection about. Once he found the stepping ladder he placed it against the window he had been staring into, climbing to find it was... Tohru's room? Opss. Wrong window. It wasn't his fault Yuki had such a girlish figure.. Maybe if he were a bit more manly-... Okay, so Kyo's room, guest bedroom, Sensei's room(the ox had figured there was a guest bedroom inbetween to calm Kyo's fears and to spare Shigure's life), then the hold land.

Oh good the rat was still awake. Hatsuharu rapped on the window, waiting for his prince to come unlock it for him while he settled on the roof.

"The theme implies.."

Yuki paused his reading, dog-earing the page to save his spot as he heard the noise at the window. Someone was there? ... Kyo was sleeping, so it wasn't a call for a midnight fight.. And neither Shigure or Ms. Honda were trusted on the roof alone -- let alone at night. Ritsu, perhaps? But it'd be incredcibly obvious if it was. For instance, accompanying the tapping would be a stream of apologies for disturbing Yuki's reading.

Whoever it was they went through some trouble to find the ladder, which made Yuki cautious it was a criminal.

Yuki opened the window and foolishly looked down of all places. Mentally punishing himself for late night stupidity, he looked up to see the Ox.

"Hatsuharu?"

His normally soft voice was softer than normal, attempting not to wake even a mouse. No pun intended.

"Hey dollface, staying up waiting for me?"

Hatsuharu swung himself into Yuki's room, massaging his shoulders as he looked around. It'd been a while since he had climbed through the window, seeing how Yuki now had this nasty habit of locking the window before going to bed. The room was naturally clean, and flawlessly decorated.. And was that febreeze he smelt? To get rid of the 'pet' smell? Pfft.. Yuki was such a girl.. But the only girl he wanted. Rolling his shoulders he grinned at the rat, taking in his surprise.

"What? You _don't_ want to see me? Is the kitty already enough for you?"

Laughing he scanned over Yuki before sitting on his bed.

"I've got a favour to ask you. It's a pretty big one though. But I know you'll help me, won't you Prince Yuki? You can't deny your subjects help." A snort."But you don't mind... Do you?" It was really a rhetorical question.

Oh great, Black Haru. Should have known when Yuki saw him sitting on the roof. What a pain he was at times like these. It usually was best to drouwn him out. Maybe he was more than a pain.. White Haru Yuki could deal with. It was nice to have someone who generally cared about you. But Black Haru was such a pest..

.... And a privacy invader. Being scanned over in his own room by the younger Sohma was more than a violation.

Yuki walked over to the lightswitch, having left it off in hopes of falling asleep.

"It depends on what you want."

Yuki tried to be stern, but Black Haru always made him nervous. Haru would have started towards him. He would have made pass after pass. But now was not the time. He had a dead head outside of the house, and later they'd find Akito's blood in Yuki's room. Besides, Yuki would need to recover from tonight, regardless of what they did after they disposed of the body.

"Well I need to hide something. Something big. You know the landscape pretty well, right? Well do you know any good hiding places?" He smirked, standing up. "And if not, we can make one."

Hide something? Something big? Like what? A motorcycle? Yuki knew Hatsuharu had been wanting one for a while now, but he was too young to own one legally. Yuki flipped the switch and turned around.

Hatsuharu watched the rat's face. Oh how cute, was he confused? He'd look a whole lot _cuter_ in pain, or holding onto him... Again. Distraction. Not good.

Before Yuki had flipped on the switch Hatsuharu had jumped out the window, calling up for Yuki to follow.

Oh geez, jumping out the window again. Didn't anybody use stairs anymore? Regardless, Yuki climbed down the ladder. Hatsuharu presed his body against the back of the rat, whispering huskily into his ear.

"_I killed Akito_..."

x------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

**[A/n]**

This is a story based on a roleplay between WonderingWhatBreakfastIs and myself. She played Hatsuharu and I play Yuki.

This is not word-for-word of our play. This story has been modified slightly to be able to follow easy.

All changed in personalities and character developement should be duely noted, as they are very very important to the storyline.

**DO NOT ASK FOR SPOILERS**

R&R Please!!! For both of us!!!

Ch.2 will be posted after I recieve five reviews! (I need motivation)


	2. Hiding the Evidence

**[A/n]** Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It means so much to Julia and I!

All warnings still apply. The story will become more graphic as the chapters continue.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket, the characters, and all script written for Hatsuharu. This is only the story-version of a roleplay between WonderingWhatBreakfastIs and myself.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

_"I killed Akito..."_

The hairs on the back of the elder Sohma's neck rose in fright. The feeling of his younger relative against his back was not what had caused his skin to goosebump. Yuki whiped himself around, soon finding himself pinned against the side of the house. With a wicked grin, Hatsuharu grabbed the rat's chin moving so close the studdering breath coming off Yuki's ajar mouth curled down his own lips.

"You think I'm fucking with you, don't you? You think I said something like that just to get your goat, huh? No.. No I mean what I said.. I killed him.. All for you."

Hatsuharu let go of Yuki and walked over to the bush the rotting corpse laid in. He placed a hand on his hip as he looked down at the bloody mess. He was probably just as drenched as the body was, but the dark of the night had covered him well. After scanning over the dead deity he looked back to the prince, smirking as he saw the fear on the rat's face. His hands were cupped over his mouth, his eyes wide with shear fear. Wasn't he adoreable..

"Did you hear me before? I asked if you could help me hide it. So, are you gunna help me or are you gunna leave me to do this all by myself? Because really, it was a gift all for you. You should at least acknowledge it, and thank me by hiding it."

Yuki sunk to his knees, eyes fixated on the bush. He hadn't seen the body clearly, the night was a forgiving blanket, but the tone of Hatsuharu's voice wasn't playing around. The Ox grit his teeth, beginning to become nervous as they lost precious time. The god's bitch could wake any moment now with the smell of royal blood. Haru approached the rat and picked him up, shoving him toward the body.

"Are you gunna help me or what! I don't have time for a crying fest!"

Yuki wiped his eyes clean with shaking hands. This was Black Haru... If the family found out who the murderer was, an innocent man would be dead. White Haru would fall with his evil counter part. And in the end, a shameful finger would be pointed at the rat. Everyone would shout on about how Black Haru had done it for _him_, how Black Haru _loved_ him. Rumors of an incestious relationship between two male cousins would scatter the school like wild fire. No.. Not after Student consol elections..

The rat picked himself up, swallowed his fear, and nodded. "I-I'll help.."

Hatsuharu pulled the body from the bush and slugged it over his back. The sight made Yuki cringe. It was something he wished to see for as long as he knew the head. It was a secret he had foolishly told Hatsuharu after a rather abusive meeting with Akito. Maybe you really did have to be careful of what you wished for.. It just might happen.

"Good boy. Lead the way... I could care less if we threw him off a cliff or burned him. You know the landscape better than I ever will. Show me where to dump him."

Hesitating legs almost refused to walk. As they walked Yuki had begun to think where to hide a body.. Most of the woods were trails, and if you dumped a body on a trail it was a big neon sign. A place no one knew about was their best bet...

... The secret base.

It was a big choice no matter how obvious Yuki wanted it to be. A garden, or Hatsuharu's life.. The only place he could be alone, or the only Sohma to set him free of Akito twice.

"Where are you leading me? China?"

When they had stopped Hatsuharu took a look around. A garden? How feminine did Yuki _want_ to be? Tossing the body to the side Hatsuharu watched Yuki grab two shovels. Imediatly Haru had begun digging, but it took Yuki a few seconds before he dropped his shovel.

"What?"

"... This is my secret base..."

"Soo... No one will find him, I'm assuming?"

"..."

"**What**."

"... I grew everything here by hand..."

"Oh for christ's sake, if you want to pick your rat snacks then do it already. Go 'head, I'll wait."

Hatsuharu was a bit more relieved they had found an isolated spot like this, and was more leanent on time. He watched Yuki inspect his veggies, picking only the ones that were ready. Did it really matter if they were ready? They were being dug up. A hand ran through his hair as he waited, frowning at how slow the rat was being. Sure, time wasn't that big of a problem as it was twenty minutes ago, but it really was pissing him off.

"You can crunch leaves, you know. Ain't gunna make the birds pissy."

Yuki nodded, hurrying with the last of his gardening. Sighing he took a moment to morn his loss.

"You done yet?"

"You said you'd wait..."

"I AM rushing on time you know. Dead people have this smell about them, dogface is bound to pick up on it. Less dead he is, less smell to find."

Standing, Yuki grabbed the shovel again. He took a deep breath as he dug the first hole, guilt striking him for helping Hatsuharu cover up a murder.. It was too late to turn back, Yuki was an accomplice now. It wasn't a question of if the family found them, it was when. Burying the evidence only stalled the time before jail. Yuki wouldn't recieve the death penalty, Haru would, but Yuki would be left to rot with other criminals.

Hatsuharu begun digging as soon as he heard Yuki's shovel hit the ground. He smiled, and just a bit of White Haru had shown.

"Hey... You're not going to regret this later are you? ... And you're not going to rat me out, right?"

The speck of White Haru had vanished as he laughed.

"Ha! Rat. Fuck, I crack myself up!"

As long as the damn mariachi threesome didn't figure him out he was in the clear.. But if Yuki slipped up _once_.. It was the end for him.

Hatsuharu talked as if they commited something innocent. Such as graffitti, shop lifting, or even sex.. ... Yuki shivered at the last thought. He'd never be caught dead in that expirence with Hatsuharu.

"I regret this **now**. How could you **not**?"

He spat, glaring at Hatsuharu. He would have shoveled a heap of dirt at the Ox, but that would end up being counter productive and childish in this situation. Beyond that he didn't want Haru stampeding over him. Oh look who could make Zodiac jokes _now_.

"Oh, would you rather join your beloved Akito?"

Hatsuharu growled, shutting Yuki up.

"I regret taking **shit** from that man. I regret taking all the hate he made me have for you out on you as children. But I won't ever regret getting revenge, and there's not a chance in hell I ever will rat boy."

A smirk confirmed it all. He had been planning this.. No, not for a few days or a week even. But six long months. Six months he planned for today.. He knew exactly how he was going to kill Akito, what he'd use, what he'd say... What he didn't think about was what to do after the murder. His forethought never exceeded the actual murder.

Yuki dropped the shovel, the rat-boy insults were getting way too personal. Haru was beginning to sound like that damn cat.. If the hole wasn't big enough now, Haru could dig the rest. Punishment.

"Revenge?"

He spoke almost as if Haru had no reason for revenge. He did though, he had a whole book of reasons for revenge. But Yuki wanted to hear them.. No matter how sick it made him feel, he wanted to hear the reasons so all this could be acceptable in some twisted way.

"Revenge."

Hatsuharu walked past the rat and picked up the dead body, tossing it in the hole. It didn't matter if Akito was cramped in there, it was a dead body now. No need for comfort. After kicking dirt into the hole ontop of the body he made his way over to the older Sohma, grabbing his chin to pull him close again.

"I had my reasons.. My own selfish reasons.."

The ox licked his lips, smirking.

"Very selfish reasons.."

Using the shovel he piled dirt on top of the dead Sohma. Once he was good and covered, Hatsuharu clapped his hands clean of physical and metophorical dirt.

"May God watch over the Sohma's chosen king. ... He's your problem now."

Haru laughed at himself, an evil look coming over him.

Yuki took a few steps back, shocked at what he had helped with. He couldn't stay, even after death Akito chastized him for being an accomplice. Yuki turned to walk home, eyes on the ground. He only turned back to face Haru when he heard a great thud.

The switch was made.

He couldn't abandon Haru here... Haru wouldn't abandon Yuki. Having his best tried and pushed to the limit Yuki dragged the unconsious ox back to Shigure's house for wayward Sohmas.

By the time he had gotten there, up the stairs, and inside his room Yuki was wheezing up a storm. He had fallen to the floor, gasping for air. This was it, this was going to be the end. Fish out of water. His face flushed as his mouth hung open. And with what he thought were his last thoughts he mentally cursed out Hatsuharu in the most vulgar language he could sum up.

When the ox had finally decided to come to everything was a blur. This definatly wasn't his room.. Okay, so maybe he did a bit of sleep walking.. The last thing he remembered was he was outside a bar and-- oh great did he go home with some stranger?

His ears perked at the sound of intense wheezing. It sounded kinda of familiar, and nervewracking at the same time. Whoever it was didn't sound too well. He sat up and looked around the foot of the bed.

"Yuki..?"

Hatsuharu's eyes widened. He jumped from the bed to the rat's side. He placed a hand on Yuki's back, rubbing in small circles.

"Come on Yuki, you know what to do.. Just calm down, you got this.."

Haru waited axiously, hoping he'd be good enough to give him a couple explainations if he made it through the attack. His hand was smacked from Yuki's back as the other scrambled away from him. His eyes were wide with fear... What had he done while he blacked out? (No pun intended.)

Yuki coughed a few times before his breathing was regulated again. So Haru had offically made the switch. Hatsuharu stood up and offered a hand to Yuki.

"You alright now? ... You look like you need the bed more than I do. Is there anything I can get you to help? What'd you do?"

"_**I**_ did _nothing_.. **You**... _**k i l l e d**_ Akito.."

x----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

**[A/n]** Yeah, the first two chapters end kind of similair. This will not be a motif I swear! XD

And so I introduce to you, White!Haru. He's a lot more caring and toned down than Black!Haru, and you'll notice as the chapters go on which one Yuki favors romantically. But for now, Yuki has no deep romantic connection to Hatsuharu. I think it's all just surpressed and rejected right now. Then again Yuki was never a 'Mr. Out in the open' like his ox-friend is.

The next chapter introduces the rest of the Sohmas and reveals the new head of the family. Can you guess who it is?

5 Reviews for the next chapter!


	3. Going Home

**[A/n]** Yay Ch.3! Wow I can't believe I made it this far -- I had thought I'd give it up if no one seemed to like it.

And if the M-rating and all the warnings have got you worried there's no smut(c'mon. you saw the warning and that's why you started reading it. Admit it.), don't fret because that's in later chapters. Not too far off actually. They'll be hitting back-to-back when they start, then take a short pause for murder.

Anyhow, all warning still apply with the new warning of slight ooc-ness for some characters. (They have to be ic for the situation -- not how they normally are.)

**Enjoy**

x-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

"**I** did _nothing_.. **You**... _**k i l l e d**_ Akito.."

Yuki claims he did nothing to bring on an asthma attack, and then he claims Haru killed Akito? What was Yuki playing at? It was true, Hatsuharu had been thinking about how awesome it'd be to have Akito pass on, but he'd never act on it. He figured this was just some sick joke. As much as Hatsuharu enjoyed the close proximity to Yuki, he didn't like what the rat was saying. So he shoved the rat away from him, gently at that but enough to put some space between them.

"Hey, whoa.. You know you can't scare me like that, Yuki. Akito's at home bossing everyone around like normal."

He smiled at the older boy and ruffled his hair.

"This is kind of sudden though. What brought that up? Stress from last night or something? You shouldn't over do it."

Yuki slapped the ox's hand from his head. Curse him, curse everything about Hatsuharu. That damn bipolar split personality of his.. It was never garunteed that going from black to white would keep the memories of what happened during the time being. Going from White Haru to Black Haru could garuntee this, but Black to White was a different story. Not wanting to fight this, Yuki just shook his head, rubbing his temples.

"I must have had a bad dream..."

He forced a soft smile so Hatsuharu wouldn't worry. It was all a dream, all a bad.. bad dream.

A bad dream? Oh, well that explained the asthma attack, and just about everything else.. Except why he was in Yuki's room. He placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder, smiling back at him.

"Alright.. I know you know it's all fake, but y'know, I don't mind listening."

If Hatsuharu could've hugged the rat he would've. But that was dancing on a very very thin line. The ox took off his jacket, about to offer it to Yuki who was a bit flushed with color, when he noticed the stains of red on his white jacket. What the hell!? He looked to Yuki, and back to the jacket, and to Yuki once more.

"Uhm.. How did I end up in your room anyway?"

He dared not ask about the red stained jacket. Yuki wasn't much of a liar, further more he wasn't much of a _good_ liar. He had lied a grand total of three times in his life. He lied to Akito when he said he loved him, he lied to Shigure when he said Akito didn't hurt him, and he lied to Tohru when she asked for Yuki's blessing when Kyo had asked for her hand. Other than that he couldn't think of any other times where he'd lied convincingly. But he didnt want to upset Haru...

"You were in the area, attempting to pick a fight with Kyo, when a small group of middle school paintballers came and accidently mistook you for a target. You are very fortunate all your noise didn't wake up Shigure."

It was far-fetched, but perhaps Hatsuharu could believe it.

"Thank you for picking me up, it would have been a problem if I went into a stampede.. Some people just have it out for me. I'm assuming they had red paintballs? It sounds like the kids at school.. God.. Oh well, if I did some damage we're even. Did I?"

Hatsuharu winked with a warm smile. Yuki was so good to him, going out of his way to help him. No wonder the ox love him..

Yuki stood, making it clear he didn't approve of fighting. His legs were weak and threatened to give in, but he managed to hold himself up. He really should have called Hatori, but something told him he should keep Hatori far from Shigure's house for wayward Sohmas.. Hatori would be the first to know. Then Shigure. Following down the people closest to Akito, eventually ending up with Yuki. Maybe he could keep that from Hatsuharu. If he tried he could keep the other Sohmas from telling Hatsuharu about Akito's death..

And he could keep Hatsuharu's secret from them...

Whatever his plan was he should keep all suspision from the two of them. The first thing to do was to somehow wash the stains from Hatsuharu's coat and attend school. He couldn't skip today, if he did it'd be a look their way towards suspects.

"I have an extra school uniform in my closet. It's a bit big on me but it might fit you. We should be getting ready for school. The bathroom is open to guests first."

A shower would be an easy excuse to grab Hatsu's coat from him. Walking over to the aforementioned closet, Haru opened the doors, and found the uniform Yuki was talking about. It looked a bit small. Maybe Momiji could pick up his stuff for him, bring it to school for him. He grabbed it anyway, and took it to the bathroom with him. He waved to Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru on the way in, not even bothering to look at their reactions. A shower sounded _perfect_.

He hung the uniform on the towel rack, and twisted the knob, watching water flow from the showerhead. He undressed and sat under the water, letting it rinse him. He watched as little streams of red made their way into the water.

He sighed to himself. Something wasn't adding up here, but whatever those boys had done, they did it pretty well. Aiding in amnesia was not one of their specialties was it? He stayed in there a bit longer, bathing, and thinking.

Yuki sighed in relife. Just a few minutes after Hatsu left he walked to the bathroom and grabbed his coat. Jesus christ it was soaked... Aw well.. He could do it.

Into the washer the white and red coat wet. Cold wash, so the blood stain wouldn't set in. Tide was set in and bleach went right onto the blood stains. There. He closed the washer door and walked upstairs to get dressed.

Soon enough, Haru was out and dressed, surprised that the unifrom fit him well. A little snug in the arms, but that was okay. He'd roll up the sleeves anyway.

Yuki had gotten his shirt off his abdomen and scrutinized it while it hung on his forearms. Just to make sure he didn't get anything on himself.

_Creeek._

Hatsuharu headed back to Yuki's room, and caught him while he was in the middle of undressing. Shutting the door quickly, his cheeks grew hot. He did not just do that...  
_  
_Yuki looked quickly to the door, seeing Hatsuharu at it. Goddamnit! He gasped, blushed and pulled his shirt close to his chest.

"Please knock!"

Even yelling with his soft voice didn't sound so threatening. Haru shut his eyes, and took a deep breath. He just walked in on Yuki _undressing_. Oh, he was going to hate himself for this... He knocked on the door, waiting. He was so embrassed.

"Y-yuki, may I come in now? I'm sorry for not doing it before..."

He straightened his shirt, and leaned against the door frame, ruffling his hair, then patting it back down. He did this several times. He would mess himself up, then fix himself. He didn't know how to go about being this close to Yuki for an extended period of time...

It took a few moments to get over what had happened. Yuki took an inhale and finished dressing. He opened the door, nearly slamming it.

"How much did you see?"

As any other teenage boy was, Yuki had problems with others seeing him in the flesh. It really shouldn't be a problem, considering when he changed from zodiac to human he was always naked. But more than half the time he had managed to isolate himself, or be fortunate enough to have clothes nearby. Kyo, Shigure and Akito were the only ones he ever been lucky enough to see his skin. Tohru had seen above his waist on accident.

Hatsuharu scratched the back of his neck and looked to the ground.

"Not much. I think just a bit of your chest, and that's it. Sorry, man. Didn't know you were so nervous."

He hadn't seen THAT much of Yuki before, so this was almost a treat for him. He grinned stupidly, and blushed. He didn't mean to make Yuki feel awkward.

"Should I go downstairs and say good morning to everyone, or...?"

He asked, crossing his arms, unsure of what to do. Letting Hatsu go downstairs would risk bumping into Shigure, who probably already recieved a phone call from Hatori by now. Shigure could go either way with this. He could drag it out and guilt trip everyone into going to the Sohma mansion, or he could with draw into himself. It was a fifty fifty chance.

If Yuki was more impulsive he would have grabbed Haru's tye, pulled him inside, shut the door and pushed the other against it to tell him, 'Last night never happened'...

... But it was suppose to be a dream.

... Suppose to be a bad, bad dream.

So he took the chance. He nodded,

"Yes, of course."

He grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulder properly, and lead the two downstairs.

It was stress reliving to see Tohru in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning Ms. Honda. Did you sleep well last night?"

He smiled, this time not having to fake it. Haru stood at the top of the stairs, nervous to make his way down them. Kyo was down there, plus Shigure... Tohru too, but that didn't bother him. She was a nice girl, just not too quick. He shrugged, and followed Yuki to the living room.

And there he was, messing with one surprised kitty. He smirked, and passed by Shigure, who didn't look like he was doing well. He passed by him, without too much thought. But he listened to his end of the phone conversation.

"Hatori, you sure he's... No, you just said... So it's the worst case scenario? ..."

A sigh, and a long silence, save for the barely audible doctor on the other line.

"Hatori, I swear if you're playing with me... Alright. I'll let them know. I don't believe you, but I'll tell them anyway."

The ox looked at the adult. "Everything cool?"

"Not exactly. I'm glad you're here though." The dog said. "Less work for me~"

He hollered for the other three to get their butts in the kitchen.

"I have some pretty bad news for you, even if I don't believe it's true... Ha'ri said that Akito is missing and probably dead, considering the amount of blood they found in his room."

Hatsuharu didn't move. Was everyone into making sick jokes or something?

Oh great! Spoil all his hard work! Yuki should have been more impulsive. He should have pulled Hatsu inside his room. No, he had to come downstairs. He had to play it nonchalantly. More than that he had to get involved. This was just as much his crime now as it was Haru's. He could have said no. He could have chosen to ignore it. Why did he say yes...?

Yuki turned away, and left the four others to discuss such matters. He had school to go to...

Shigure looked to Yuki.

"Where do you think you are going? We need to go to the main house."

He had to go, and he knew everyone would be there. SOMEONE had to know something about this, and he was going to find out. He might as well have four extra heads helping him. He turned towards Haru.

"You'll be joining us, won't you? I'm sure Kazuma will be there as well."

The ox nodded. "Yeah. 'course."

He tugged his hair, and reached out for Yuki.

"You're gonna go too, aren't you? I mean, I know you don't like him and everything, but it's only right."

He frowned. There was a twang of guilt that was building up. It wasn't like it was his fault, though. It's not like _he_ killed Akito or something.

Shigure smiled. "You're right. I'll call your school, and make them aware of your absences. After that, we'll head out. Kyo, you better come too."

"Why do I have to go!?"

Kyo had resigned in the kitchen to finish his breakfast. Peaches in milk.

"It's not like I'm even allowed in the palace outside of New Years anyway! Just take that damn rat and dumb cow with you! Leave Tohru and I here!"

Yuki shot a glare towards the loud arrogant voice. Even if he accepted the fact Tohru wasn't his it didn't mean he wasn't allowed to be a good friend. No, a great friend! The kind of friend that looks out for her well being! Leaving the two of them alone was a reciepe for disaster. But he couldn't force Kyo to go if he didn't practice what he preached. Yuki stopped, and placed his backpack down against a wall.

"Ms. Honda, you are more than welcomed to join us you know."

It was almost cute to watch the girl struggle with her decision. She didn't want to upset Kyo, but she did want to go comfort anyone who needed it.

"She doesn't want to go!" Kyo snapped, folding his arms. "Just a minute ago you were about to walk out the door! How come you can leave when ever you want to but I have to drag myself even when I don't want to go!?"

A cuff to the back of Kyo's head was his answer.

"Ow! Alright, alright I'll GO! Geez!"

Shigure massaged his temples, praying to God that when they turned eighteen they'd move out...

"If you two wish to fight on a day like this, please take it outside, as I don't think I would be able to handle it if you broke my house again. For the millionth time. Because you two are idiots." He grinned a little bit. "I get to drive~!"

He walked out of the house, leaving behind the three stooges and their flower. He couldn't let them see him cry. Hatsu stood next to Tohru, watching dumb and dumber go at it, metally rooting for Yuki.

"Man, today's been pretty rough, hasn't it? I mean, I wake up here, and then Shigure says something bad happened to Akito... Not the best way to start a day, am I right?"

He grabbed her hand, and smirked. He pulled her to the door, and called behind him.

"Hey, your girlfriend and I are gonna go with Shigure. You two loverboys gonna stay and sex or what?"

He smiled and winked, trying to seem as innocent as possible. Kyo growled, a fist ready to strike.

"Who you callin' loverboy! And get your hands off her pervert!"

He stood up so fast he almost knocked over the kotasu. He pushed Haru off Tohru, replacing Haru's hand with his own.

"Creep." He hissed, walking out basically dragging the poor girl behind him.

Yuki saved the little table, and the open liquid containers that were on it. He sighed, and shook his head. He wasn't trying to start a fight... He was trying to be a good friend to Tohru... He recollected himself and walked to the door, waiting for Haru to move before he locked the front door.

Hatsuharu smiled at Kyo, and watched him walk off with the Honda girl. Ah, young love. Kind of reminded him of how he felt about Yuki. Not like he'd say anything about that, no. That was a thought, and only a thought. He waited for the rat in silence, and watched as slim fingers turned the key. He liked Yuki's hands. They were pretty, if you could call a guy's hands pretty. He grinned at Yuki, and only dared to turn around when Shigure hollered for them from the driver's seat, honking the horn a few times.

"I think he's gonna leave us behind if we don't get over there soon." He said, with a tiny smile on his face. "Come on..."

Hatsu said that as if being left behind was a bad thing. Yuki pocketed the key and walked towards the car, alongside the younger Sohma.

"Listen.. It'd be a bit wise to avoid mentioning you had gone black last night.."

They'll be looking for suspects or any possible witnesses. No one outside the Sohma family knew Akito exsisted. That limited the possible murderers. If they could claim it as a murder...

Hatsu blinked. He'd gone black last night? That would explain a bit. But why would he have to hide him going black? He stiffened.

"Yuki... did I do something last night that would make them think I killed him? Because I know I didn't. I could never do that to him..."

He put his hand to his mouth, and shook his head. "But alright. I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

He entered the car, and racked his brain. There was the bar, then nothing, then Yuki's room. What did he do... He didn't say a word, even as Tohru sang little songs, and Shigure tried making jokes. What could he possibly say? 'Guys, I don't remember a thing last night. you mind filling in the blanks?' not on his damn life....

They were all gentlemen, so the lady had gotten the front seat next to Shigure. Which was controversial. Be squished in the backseat, or stuck in the front with the pervert? But Tohru was the last thing on his mind at the moment...

Yuki buckled himself in, and stared blankly to his feet. He was quiet the entire way there.

As soon as they pulled up to the gates Yui's stomach turned. He hated this place. But he no longer had a _reason_ to hate it. He exited the car, walking to the front gates.

Haru exited the car as soon as Yuki did, not daring to be left behind. He opened the door for Tohru, smirking at the little sourpuss in the back. Kitty wanted to impress his girlfriend? Ha ha ha, **too bad**! She thanked him, and he nodded. He watched them file out, and clump together. Kinda a cute family, a daddy with his teenage children. Heh... He turned his eyes to the sky, and sighed. What more could possibly happen today?

Shigure looked back. "Haru, come on. Everyone's waiting. I don't want the dragon to start breathing fire."

He held in his laughter, and held the gate open for the ox, smiling sadly at the main house. No visiting Akito today... Right...

Kyo muttered the entire walk to the front door of the palace. He obviously was not pleased with being there.

Yuki approached the front door, and swallowed the guilt... How long until everyone found out..? How long did Haru have left to live...?

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

**[A/n]** Kind of a long chapter that got no where fast. It's basic functions were to further introduce White!Haru, show Yuki's increasing gult, show how Yuki's taking this more and more as _his_ crime rather than Hatsuharu's, have Yuki cover up the murder as a simple paintball incident, show Hatsuharu's affection for Yuki for more than just physical attraction, introduce Kyo Tohru and Shigure, and drive the five of them over ot the main house.

This was all essential for the plot. ^_^' so I guess it didn't go _nowhere_...

My favorite scene had to be where Haru walked in on Yuki undressing. It shows the difference between Black!Haru and White!Haru on Yuki's privacy. If you can recall back in ch.1 Black!Haru was pleasingly watching who he thought to be Yuki undress. White!Haru, however, quickly closed the door, blushed, and knocked when he was ready to go back inside. XD Anybody else find it cute that Hatsuharu had thought it was a precious moment to see Yuki's skin?

I also like Kyo in this one. I play him, and not to toot my own horn, but he's very much ic the entire time. There will be future chapters where he's gone off his rocker.

wonderingwhatbreakfastis plays Shigure. And for the situation he's very ic. He starts out in this chapter as his normal self, but he becomes increasingly violent and unstable. Watch for his change in mood as the story goes on. His character and Hatsuharu's are almost the same in their reasonings(love, revenge), but their plan of actions are very different.

XD oh look at me, rambling. Thanks for reading.

5 reviews for next chapter!!! (sorry I didn't reveal the new head of the family! That's next chapter PROMISE!) 


	4. A New Head

**[A/n]** Sorry for the incredibly long delay. I was working on the trailer for this on youtube. If you're interested the URL is http : // www . youtube . com / watch ? v= llupIBP -Izw without the spaces in between. I've recently come down with a very bad chest infection, so I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as the others.

-------

Hatori greeted the four missing Sohmas at the gate, bowing to the lady. None of them needed to be escourted inside, but Hatori had always been a formal man. He showed the way into the master's chambers where the rest of the family had gathered to pay their respects. Haru said hello to the zodiacs and the family members, smiling to those he remembered and those he recognized, keeping his mouth closed about blacking out. He kept a keen eye on Yuki, who seemed especially nervous. Hatori trailed behind the group in the hallway, grabbing the back of Shigure's formal shirt to pull him aside.

"I'm debating on whether the authorites should be involved... This is a Sohma family problem afterall..."

"Do you have any idea on how he was..." Shigure swallowed. "_Murdered_...? They'll want to know your expert medical opinion if we decide to contact authorites.."

"I am not a coriner, but all I can say is that it must have been exceptionally violent... There was an unreasonable amount of blood splatters."

As if there was a such thing as a reasonable amount. Cleaning up had been one of the hardest things Hatori had done in his life. In the midst of panicking and fear Hatori had ran for a mop and a bucket. He had never been so afraid in his life, nor did he break down as much as he did. Not even when Kana left him. But he had to clean the room, so the younger Sohmas wouldn't faint. Shigure winced, a hand delicatly placed over his mouth.

"Why... Why would anyone do that to him? ... Akito was so fragile, so misunderstood..."

Hatori nodded, looking away from the other mabudachi.

"I swear Ha'ri! We'll avenge Akito! We'll do it ourselves! I don't want the NPA coming here until we have the killer in handcuffs!"

Shigure's eyes went wide, tears falling from the corners of them. A sudden shock of realization.

"Shigure...?"

"Hatori... Akito was the secret... No one outside the _family_ knew he exsisted..."

Yuki kept his eyes on Hatsuharu. It was almost like watching a child, waiting for the moment Hatsuharu slipped up and told someone he went black. Though Yuki knew Hatsuharu wasn't likely to tell anyone even without warning, Yuki's heart continued to pace.

He needed fresh air...

Haru watched Yuki leave the room and followed him. The rat had ventured out to the garden, staring into the koi fish pond. Haru approached the boy from behind, peering over his shoulder into the water. The fish were always so colorful, which was really ironic seeing how they belonged to Akito and Akito liked everything black.

"Something wrong?"

Yuki half-snapped from his spacious mind set. "Hm? Oh.. No.. There's just so much time I can spend in that room." He turned to face the ox. "Frankly I don't want to be around when the authorites pile in there asking all sorts of questions."

Hatsuharu moved closer to Yuki, smiling a tad. "I get it. You think they'll suspect you because you didn't like him."

He picked a cherry blossom aand twirled it around.

"Yeah, pretty smart. But I know you didn't do it, and I didn't either. I think we're good." He smiled sweetly. "Do you... do you want to walk around until someone comes to get us?"

He started to move away, and he held his hand out. "I'm sure it'll get your mind away from this stupid stuff. So will ya?"

Yuki hadn't thought he was being that obvious. Then again, Haru had this way of knowing just what Yuki was thinking even when Yuki didn't. The sweet smile and the unselfish offer had gotten to him. He had been so caught up in Black Haru's destruction that he forgot just how sweet White Haru could be. Yuki returned the smile and nodded.

"I'd like that."

The two walked along the perimeter of the mansion, not daring to leave the property. Even if they were prisoners to the murder they caused, it was okay. Right now everything was going to be okay. That's what White Haru had made Yuki believe. If there was such a thick black soul inside the ox, than the measure of the innocent white light would somehow make everything better.

Haru looked to Yuki a few times as they walked, without saying a word. He didn't want to disturb the quiet between them. This morning had been nothing but noise, Yuki deserved a bit of down time. And hey, he wasn't going to complain if the rat was going to walk next to him. After a few minutes Hatsuharu found his voice.

"Hey Yuki... I want to thank you for everything you did this morning.. You didn't have to help me out, so... Thanks. I mean it."

He grinned and ruffled the older Sohma's hair. Yuki looked up at Haru after swiping the ox's hand from his hair for the third time since last night. This time though, wasn't as hostile.

"You're welcome. But there is really no need to thank me."

The walk really was peaceful. And Haru was right, it did take his mind off the matter at hand. The landscape was always beautiful. Yuki would always enjoy running off to the courtyard or around the perimeter of the property when he was younger.

No need to thank him? Yuki had helped him out with those paintballers, hadn't he? 'Course he was going thank him. He smiled, and left it alone. He didn't want to upset him. Today was not the day to ask questions.

Haru waltzed over to a little koi pond and sat down by it. He watched the fish swim around in circles, naming each one. That one was Matsuda (it kept getting hit in the face with the other fishes' tails.), and that one was Nekozawa (It like the dark part of the pond), and the smallest fish he named Hatori. He chuckled. Oh, he was awful for that. But it made him smile. He waved for Yuki to come join him.

Yuki blinked a few times. The koi pond was always one of his favorite playing spots about the palace. He sat properly at the edge of the pond, placing a few finger tips in the water.

"There used to be more fish than this when I was younger." Perhaps the cat ate them all.

Haru was mesmerized by the fish, the ripples in the water. His mind went completely blank when it was him and nature. All zodiacs were like that though; the animal inside them compelled them to be closer to the environment. Even if it was just koi fish and cherry blossoms. He splashed the water around, and watched as they darted away.

"Yeah, I had a few names for them. like... Haruhi. Dunno. I'm pretty sure it was a male too. But it's kinda sad Akito let it go down to three..." Haru sighed and splashed the water a bit more.

"Please do not say his name.. For a little while at least."

Yuki closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the enviornment. But there was so much on his mind...

It wasn't until one of the elder Sohmas came out and asked for the two boys to come inside. His nervousness rose when he had heard that they were suspecting one of the zodiac members to be involved in the murder, seeing as Akito hurt them the most. Why did it seem like they were so close to being caught? They didn't have a name... a reason... So why did Yuki feel like they were walking on thin, thin ice?[1]

Shigure had called for the zodiacs, and the cat, to sit in Akito's room. If someone had done it here, they were going to confess here. The police stood against the wall. He had them sit in a circle according to their order. Kyo was placed between Yuki and Kagura, and Shigure didn't give a damn how much he hated it. This had to be done. Slamming his hand against the floor, he scanned the circle.

"We know someone in this room did it. Someone in here killed Akito, and I want a confession. You won't be imprisoned, I swear. I... We. we could never throw our own kind in a cell. But the murderer had to have had a grudge, and only we could have one against him."

He sighed, and looked to Ren, then Kyo, Kureno, Yuki, and Hatori. They seemed to be the most likely bets.

"I'm going to find out who killed him..."

Hatsuharu sweated a little bit. Shigure was quite intense about this. If he could've held Yuki's hand at that moment, he would've. He didn't like how Shigure was acting... he looked to the rat, and gulped. Even if he was sure he didn't do it, he still could be a little nervous. Especially when Shigure used that voice...

Kyo growled, folding his arms. Way to sit him next to mr. perfect and the UFC champion.

"This is stupid. Why would any of _us_ killed Akito? Why? You think just because we're zodiac it means we're automatically a suspect? Geesh. The killer could be a local felon, or some distant relative. And you're gunna pin blame on one of us. Great detective work."

Yuki was actually a bit relifed Kyo's temper got to him. That meant Shigure's attention would be on the cat. Haru was in the clear, but the opposite was for Yuki.. He saw Shigure's eyes scan over them.

That was it. Shigure reached around Kagura and grabbed Kyo's collar.

"I don't care WHO it was! I just want to find the damn bastard, and show him what's it's like to have to have _everything _ripped away from you. I don't care if you're still bitter that you got that shaft, but now we've gotten it. _Get over yourself._ I have no time for you and your ego!"

He shook him, and held back tears.

"This is our first lead. I don't want to believe it was any of you, but I don't want to think this was in cold blood! Akito deserved better than that!"

He raised his fist to hit Kyo in the face, and he held it there, wanting so much to knock him out. Hatsuharu watched the scene unfold, almost falling on Kisa. What the hell?! He was going to leap in to help the kitty, but this was Shigure's problem. He stayed where he was, not even daring to breathe.

Kyo growled again, seeing the fist raised. He glared, and gave a smirk.  
Akito.  
Got.  
What he _**d e s e r v e d**_.

Yuki had flinched back, one of his hands landing on Hatsu's. If Yuki wasn't on his toes Shigure's yelling could throw him into a panic attack. _Just_ what he'd need... At least Hatori was there this time.. He didn't pay attention to his hand on Hatsu's. In fact, it was a bit comforting.

Hatori had been fortunate enough to be allowed standing rights next to the sliding glass door. For smoking privilages.

"Shigure... It's very reasonable you're upset, but yelling at the children won't get you the answers you're looking for."

Shigure released Kyo slowly, but socked him in the face for good measure. Hatori was right.

"You're lucky you're even sitting in here, and you have the audacity to question this decision."

Shigure was using his age as a way to have them listen. He wasn't the oldest, but he had to do this for Akito. He didn't take his eyes off the cat.

"Hatori, I don't mean to scare them. Kisa. Hiro. Ritsu. Momiji. If this upsets you, you are free to leave. You all have alibis, your parents confirmed this. If you wish to stay, then by all means, do so."

If he wasn't frozen with fear, Haru would've noticed Yuki's hand on his, and he would've blushed too. But He was too scared to do anything. He was going to hold in his Black side, because this was not the time to start bashing everyone's faces in. That was far to dangerous. Shigure was bound to fight back too...

Hatori walked the kids, and Ritsu[2], out of the room. It wouldn't be of any use to scare them silly. If they had alibies then what use were they there? Beyond this he owed a few apologies, and a soft talk to the children saying that everything was going to be alright.

Since when did Shigure start hitting people? He'd never taken lessons from Master before... Maybe it was the stress.. It cleared the air a bit to watch the children, and Ritsu, leave the room. If any of them were accused it'd be a devistation.

Kyo was such a loud mouth. He held his cheeck, gritting his teeth as he ignored Kagura's attempts to calm him down.

"You wanted some sort of intervention, right? Well not just the head hancho talks! If you _really_ want to figure out who did it I _suggest_ you start asking questions instead of yelling like an idiot!"

Hey. Shigure hit him. He wasn't going to be nice either if that's how he was treated. And he didn't _need_ to be nice now that the children, and Ritsu, left.

Shigure punched the floor next to Kyo's head.

"Listen, you damn cat. I really don't give shit what you say, as long as it's nothing at all. You have _no idea_ what we're going through. You want to feel this, then perhaps I should have Hatori erase Tohru's memories."

He glared at Kyo, hoping he would shut him up. Though it was a bluff. Haru sighed, and prayed to god this ordeal would be over soon. he hated to see Shigure in this state, and he really didn't like when people seriously fought. play fights and duels were okay, but this wasn't anything like that. Shigure was out for blood, and he was under suspicion. No wonder Yuki told him not to say anything.

Shigure laughed, mirth gone. "Now you tell me everything you did last night."

Shigure stood tall with his chest broad. He made the Sohmas sitting in a circle tremble as they looked up at the new head of the Sohma family.

Shigure Sohma.

-----

**[A/n]**

1. It was at this point WonderingWhatBreakfastIs(wwbi) had made a comment about, "Furuba On Ice"..  
2. After wwbi had stated Ritsu needed to leave or else we'd have someone apologizing over and over and over, I couldn't help but continuosly mention that Ritsu had in fact left. XD Not only did this come into the play, but any time I grouped children into a conversation I added: "and Ritsu".

Not as long as the others, but it's the kick off into the real story. Think of chapters 1 through 3 as a prequel, and from here on out is the real thing.

XD I almost named this chapter "Elementary, Watson"... Because Shigure reminds me of a very violent Sherlock Holmes, Hatori being his Watson.

Next chapter is Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki's explainations.

**R&R**


	5. Help

Kyo shot another glare right back at the lacky dog. Even after he died, Shigure was Akito's _bitch_.

"Don't threaten me because you don't know how to investigate! You're boring everyone with your yelling!" He scoffed, folding his arms. "You're my confirmation, you should know that. You lock my damn door every night with some claim I'm out to deflower Tohru! And if you recall I no longer have window privaliges either! You and Yuki both had so much fun boarding that up!"

Hatori reentered the room with Tohru Honda. "I'm sorry to bring her, but she refused to stay out of the room. She's very worried."

Shigure looked up to find Hatori standing with his precious flower. He stood up to put her at ease, but realized her boyfriend was still there. He shot him the dirtiest look he could muster, then kicked him over, feeling slight satisfaction when he heard a thud. "Tohru..." He walked over to her, and held her face in his hands. "Tohru, I am so sorry you had to be here when this happened. But if you could do us a slight favour, and tell us what you did last night, I would appreciate it." He sighed, trying to control himself. "You don't have to tell us in amazingly great detail, just enough so that we can rule you out, or vice versa." He smiled.

He looked to Kagura. "Also, I need a quick statement from you, then you are free to leave as well." The women didn't need to be brought into this, save for Ren. this was her son after all...

Tohru frowned seeing Kyo treated so roughly. He didn't really deserve to be kicked...  
But she came to help! And help she would!

"Last night? Um.. well... I helped Yuki start his book report for school, but it was very long so I just wrote out a synopsis of the book... Um.. Then.. Then I made everyone's bento box for work and school today, oh but I guess those went to waste."  
God she was nervous... Why was she so nervous though? Shigure was always very nice to her. Why did she get a different vibe from him now?  
"Then I must have called Hana and Ou before I went to bed like I do every night.. They always want to make sure I'm okay before I go to bed, I guess they're worried about me having nightmares... heh, heh..."

He nodded, a small smile on his face. "Thank you, Miss Honda. I serve as your confirmation as well. No need to worry, you're safe now." He looked straight into her eyes. "I know this is nerve-wracking, but I do not want you involved here. This is _our_ problem, and you have enough on your plate as it is. I'll have Kagura stay with you at our home until I finish here." He ruffled her hair, and called for the other girl to explain where she was last night. She had said she was home with her father, and he'd be sure to call him and ask. He didn't doubt her, no, but he had to be thorough. Turning back to the group, he scanned across the faces of the six seated. My, that was going to be one nasty bruise on Kyo's face. He smirked in triumph.

"Eight Zodiacs left. Someone in this room had to have done it. And I'll play fair for our little whining kitten, and I'll count myself as a suspect, so _no one_ can question what I say anymore." A pointed glare to the cat said it all. The dog was going to chase him up a tree, and he was going to listen to him, whether he wanted to or not.

"You're damn right you're counted as a suspect! Didn't you have some lovey-dovery shit going on with Akito?" He stood, rather quickly at that.

Hatori smirked, opening the sliding door again to light up another cigarette. He inhaled the end of it deeply before he exhaled, tapping the end of the ashes off his stick. "Nearly all the older zodiac members had some sexual affiliation with Akito... The only exception to this matter would have to be Ritsu and Ayame." He leaned against the doorframe, proud to clear the cat of pointing all the love-motivation to solely Shigure, even if it was self-incriminating.

Shigure had just about had it with that damn cat. "Say what you will, but you're still bitter that you were barely allowed to be in his presence." He sighed. "Of course I loved him. I knew him all of his life. So why the hell would I KILL him?! The fact you held a grudge for most of your life against him is the perfect reason for murder. Even more than the motive you thought up for me." He looked to Hatori and frowned. Goddamn teenagers... They didn't know when enough was enough.

He smirked at the cat. "Perhaps you're forcing the blame on me so you can hide the crime you did last night, hmm?" He was going to to make that cat beg for mercy when he was through here.

Kyo growled, fisting a hand. "Oh yeah! Like I could even get out of that **prison** you and that damn rat make of my room at night to even piss let alone murder someone! I'm glad he's gone! I wish I _had_ been the one who did it!"  
Kyo whipped his arms folded. "But I didn't! And you can do your stupid dna testing or whatever you need to!"

Yuki sighed. This was really just another day at home for Kyo, wasn't it? He didn't know Akito well enough to miss him.. Or reliquish in the fact of his death.  
At least it kept eyes off Hatsuharu...

He closed his eyes, looking a bit irritated. "Stupid cat... Why don't you sit back down? Let Shigure handle this..."

Kyo whipped his head around. "Oh like you're one to talk! What were you doing last night?! _You're_ room doesn't have to be **locked**!"

Yuki rose an eyebrow. "You idiot.. I was working on my report last night. It's finished now if you must check it to be sure."

Nodding, Shigure looked to Yuki. "That's right. You have an alibi too. I also serve as confirmation to that. Even if I know how much you disliked Akito... You were in your room the entire night." He smiled. "Besides, you're a good kid. Murder is out of the question for you." He paused, and composed himself quickly, trying to return to his impartial state. "You are free to leave now, Yuki, as you have been cleared." He shot a glare at Kyo. "But you, kitten, have not. so you can stay."

"Seven left. Hatori, alibi?" Shigure asked.

Well that was good news for him... But he really wasn't comfortable with leaving Hatsuharu alone in the room...  
What if he did admit to going black?  
And Yuki wasn't there to make up a story as to what he was doing?

But staying there risked eyes on him.. And eyes were never a good thing to have on you.

Yuki stood, deciding that he could wait for Haru at the Koi Pond. It was out of sight from Akito's room -- another reason why Yuki liked the place so much when he was younger.

"The rat says he had homework and he's scott free while I'm sitting here in a locked jail cell under accustation?!"

Hatori finished his third cigarette when one of the forensics approached him. He talked for a few minutes and nodded. "Thank you." He turned to Shigure.  
"They have a time of death.." If he didn't butt in those two wouldn't stop fighting until Kyo was accused. "They said the blood stains were left around eight thirty last night. Makes a bit of sense. Akito normally went to bed early on rainy days.. They made it hard for him to breathe if the humidity in the air was high. Which explains why Akito didn't fight back. He probably had a hard time catching his breath."

Growling, Shigure glanced around the room. Ren, Rin, Ayame, Hatori, Hatsuharu, Kyo, Kureno... Rin had her grudge, but she looked a bit more scared of him than anything. she could be cleared with a question or two. But something didn't add up with the forensics. The blood smelled fresher than what Hatori said. Over twelve hours ago? Not on his life. He wouldn't say anything because Hatori was just relaying, and those who had science on their side would question their skewed bit of magic they had...

"Right." He sighed and massaged his temples. "That doesn't give us who did it though. Even though I can figure who did it, with or without evidence."

For what seemed like forever, Yuki sat in front of the Koi Pond waiting for Hatsuharu to be cleared of suspicion. He watched the fish in the clear water. It was almost like they were dead, because they weren't really that lively. He wondered if something was wrong.. Maybe they could feel the tension in the air.

A bang crashed to the earth, rumbling among the dark clouds in the sky. Yuki flinched at the sound as the fish in the pond scattered. He looked up just as the rain begun to drip down. It was slow at first but gradually picked up its pace. He held his elbows, regretting his choice in a school uniform. Thankfully it was long-sleeve.  
At least the rain meant Kyo would be out of steam... Maybe this meant the interagation would go by faster? Or perhaps they'd take a break? ... Or postpone to another day?

Ayame had left Shigure to freak out on the rest of the zodiac, as he had been cleared. He was still trying to pin it on Kyo. The snake knew he would snap one day, anyway, and he thought his brother would be a nice, calm reprieve from Shigure's madness.

Even if he was in the rain.

"Yuki~!" He called out, waving. "You look particularly lonely. Perhaps some company from your older brother would cheer you up?"

"No thanks." Yuki turned his back to Ayame. What was he doing out here? Didn't he have somewhere else to be?  
Of course not... Shigure's love-affair should have been a given to be cleared...

If he was cleared, why didn't he just go home? Oh right... Didn't he live around the palace?  
Well then, didn't he have work?  
But he owned his own shop, so he made his own hours...

Sighing, Ayame sat next to him anyway, sitting up straight like the king he believed he was, and looked to Yuki, slightly confused. Didn't he need some support too? This had to be a little bit rough on him, right? "Well, it would most certainly cheer me up. And right now, I think we should all band together. We are indeed family..."

He pulled his hair back into a pony tail, and tugged at it. "Even if Shigure isn't acting it, he's doing what is best for all of us." He didn't believe that though. What he was doing what the best for no one, and they knew it.

"I suppose.." If only Ayame knew, he wouldn't be sitting next to Yuki wanting to converse. Tohru had wanted Yuki to become closer with Ayame when she saw the way Yuki dispised him. He wondered if she still cared now that he wasn't competing for her hand.  
Even if he wasn't doing it for Tohru, he could admit that Ayame had admirable qualities. And he was ten years older, so he must have some sort of wisedom on his side a bit greater than his own.

"Do you think he'll call for a break?"

Snorting, Ayame leaned back onto the ground. he'd be soaking wet in a few minutes, if he wasn't already. He'd transform soon enough, too. it was freezing. The snake looked to his brother, and gave a weak smile. "He loved him too much to even consider resting. Shigure's not calling for a break until the murderer has been destroyed by his own hands. He won't sleep for weeks."

Splashing the little bit of water on the ground, he frowned thinking of his best friend. Was Akito really worth all this heartache? He could find a billion girls who would want him...

Yuki's eyes flinched at Ayame's words. "Loved? You're not assuming that Shigure.... and Akito.."

He turned to face the other zodaic, his face a complete confusion. Shigure had never talked about it before, and while he stayed with Akito he had never said anything about it. Yuki was aware that Akito had a sexual relationship with Akira and Kureno, perhaps even Hatori... but Shigure had never struck him the type.  
Though it should have been his first guess.

"You didn't know? Shigure was madly in love with him." He smiled. "That boy was a lovesick puppy through and through." He pressed his hand against the floor completely, and sighed. "We just pretend, of course. 'Gure and I... it's all in fun, but he had Akito. And I didn't want anyone. We had our fun, as you knew, but nothing else." He grinned, thinking of times past when the two of them got together.

He sneezed quite suddenly, and sat up, thinking of finding cover and warm clothes, but he'd stay outside until he transformed. it wouldn't be much longer anyway...

That just made matters twelve times worse. Now it wasn't just finding who the murder was. It was all because of a rediculous human emotion. Hatsuharu had done it out of love for Yuki, and Shigure would get even out of love for Akito...

Yuki had sat quite for a few seconds, taking everything in. He looked up when he heard Ayame sneeze. It was cold out, so it must have been freezing for Ayame. "Perhaps you should go inside? I'm sure it's much warmer there."

Ayame brushed his nose and sniffled. Aww, his little brother was concerned for him! If that didn't make his day, nothing would. How powerful brotherly love really was~! He grinned and placed his hand on Yuki's, smiling like mad. "I thank you ever so much for your concern, but I am quite sure I can handle this brutal weather. in case you didn't remember, I am Aya-ha-ha-HACHOO!"

And with that, a puff of gray smoke popped up in the rain, leaving behind only robes and a very bashful silver snake.

And that is why Ayame was best inside. Yuki rolled his eyes as he stood, brushing off the imaginary dirt from his clothes. He picked up the red robes, still questioning the fashion statement they were suppose to make. He picked up the snake by the tail between two fingers and held him at arm's length.

It wasn't Ayame's choice now to go inside.  
Yuki dropped the snake on the floor somewhere inside, and left his clothes to dry on a heater.

Falling to the floor in a coil, Ayame hissed at his brother, but relished the slightly warmer tile. Oooooh, how nice it was to be inside, even if he was dropped on his face. So... warm... He didn't care how many people stepped on him. this was heaven. though he'd be slightly pissed if Shigure stepped on him, because that bastard would make it up to him for months. He hollered out to his brother as best as he could, asking for a towel or ten until his clothes dried.

Oh, how he wished he could see the maid's (and maybe even the rogue scientist's) faces when they found him asleep on the floor completely naked.

Yuki closed his eyes to hide a glare. It was Ayame's own fault he changed, why should Yuki make it his mess as well solely because he was there?

It didn't matter. That was the kind of person Yuki was. He'd help anyway he could only because he happened to be there at the time.  
So he got Ayame a few hot towels, closing the doors to the room he had chosen to drop Ayame's clothes in. Yuki didn't wish to stay, so he stayed on his feet instead of sitting down.

Once Ayame was curled in the towels he left the room without saying goodbye. He hated being inside the palace. Outside was a much better place.

Yuki had decided a walk was in order, so that's what he did. During his walk he had met up with Tohru, who took refuge underneath a tree. She was worried for Kyo, seeing as it was raining. Tohru was famous for going off about things that were on her mind.

The two friends must have talked for a good three hours in the rain. So much time out in the cold rain had caused Yuki chest pain. He knealt down against the tree, breathing hard with his face a bit flushed.

Tohru panicked as usual. She had thought about hugging Yuki to carry him down to the palace, but that would be a bad idea.... Yuki was already in a great deal of stress... "Wait right here!"

Tohru ran as fast as she could down to the main house, spraining her ankle on the way downhill.  
When she had gotten to the main house she was on her knees, knocking on the front door calling for somebody. "Excuse me? Anybody? Kyo? Shigure? Hatori? I need help!"

------

**[A/n]**

This chapter I completely left alone. No tweaking involved, as requested.


	6. Nursing A Drowned Rat

Hatsuharu opened the door to find a mess of a girl (who smelled like Shigure after a bath. Eww.) on the ground. He jumped to help her when he realized who it was. "Tohru!" He cried, starting to go to help her, but realized that getting too close would mean someone would und up naked. Probably him. Her too, if she stayed outside in the rain much longer. Hadn't that girl ever heard of catching a cold? He held the door open for her, and led her to where the zodiacs were still conferencing.

The dog caught her scent immediately. Lucky for Kyo too, because after that amount of time, the cat STILL hadn't confessed, and he was about to pound his face in. He opened the door for both girl and ox, who looked a bit worse for wear. "Tohru, are you alright?" He asked, genuinely concerned for his little flower.

Tohru smiled to hide a wince, "I'm alright. Just a bit out of breath, and I think I hurt my ankle running back... But Yuki's on the hiking trail... I think he's having an asthma attack..." She looked down, worrying about her friend. She sat on a chair in the room, "I wanted to help him, but I don't think he'd be alright if he transformed."

Kyo was imediatly at Tohru's side. "Don't worry about the damn rat.." His voice was really tired, due to the rain. "He'll be alright.." Kyo lifted Tohru's leg a bit, placing her foot on his knee to take her shoe and sock off, getting a better view of her ankle. "Looks like you twisted it or something... I'll make you a splint.. What did you do?"

"I was running downhill and slipped.." Tohru looked around. "He needs help

Pushing Kyo to the side, Shigure scanned over his delicate little girl, trying his very best to keep him as far away from her as possible. Looking to the remaining women, he nodded his head towards the cat. "Ren, Isuzu." He smiled to the rooster as well. "Kureno. make sure the pussycat doesn't escape your sight. Haru, Hatori, come with me to get Yuki. When we bring him back here, we'll get him to a bed, and we'll continue once he's good." Glaring that the orange-haired brat, he held in his anger. "You better be ready to confess when I get back... You're not leaving until you do." He growled, but returned to his pleasant smile when he looked to Tohru. "When I come back, I'll take care of you. Until then, maybe Ren could take you somewhere to fix yourself up. And as far away from Kyo as possible. He would just stress you out, I'm sure..."

Haru was shocked at how cruel his older cousin was becoming, but he said nothing. This murder was really tough on him, wasn't it? He shrugged and walked out into the rain with the other males, praying Yuki was fine. Twice in one day was not good for him...

Tohru shook her head, "Oh no! Kyo wouldn't stress me out!" She looked to Kureno, smiling. Really, he had calmed her down a little... Afterall, she did love him.. It was a bit uncomfortable to have Shigure pushing Kyo around so rudely.. Tohru watched the three men leave the room, hoping Yuki would be alright.

Yuki held his chest, knealing down trying to keep himself from laying in the dirt too much. He was a bit worried he'd change if he didn't calm himself down soon. Yuki wasn't afraid of his difficulty breathing, he was afraid Hatsuharu would be questioned about last night..  
After all... They did see him at Shigure's house..  
.... Covered in blood...

There he was! Shigure could smell him. A bit to the right, under that tree... What the hell was he doing all the way out there?! Was he that much of an idiot?! He bolted towards Yuki, cursing himself for not bringing a warm blanket or anything. Oh, how could the rat get himself trapped out here... He looked to Haru, and to Hatori, but decided that of the three, he was the strongest. "Ha'ri. Who's room is the closest? I don't care if it's the damn basement. Just... he needs a bed." The urgency in his voice was not as well hidden as he would've liked. Any more stress for Shigure, and a black canine would be interrogating the zodiacs.

Hatori thought for a second, "The closest room would be the examination room next to my office." Yuki lucked out. When they built the Sohma palace, the front of the main house was designed to be an in home hospital.

Yuki looked up, seeing the three in front of him.. The dog being there had only made Yuki worry more. Shigure was the last person he wanted to see.. But the first wasn't far behind him. He reached out weakly for Haru, collapsing with the weight of his arm out in front of him. Before his body hit the dirt a cloud of grey-blue surrounded him.  
A small rat was covered by a drenched school uniform, threatening to drown him.

Hatsuharu lived inside the damn palace; why hadn't he said anything to help?! Grabbing the rat out of his uniform, and leaving the clothing behind, the ox looked to the doctor, eyes widened. "Is the room open, or do you have it locked?" His voice never cracked towards his cousins, and he was proud of himself for that. Haru started his way down the hill, briskly walking through the rain, trying his very hardest to keep the soaking wet rat warm. Oh, Yuki was a mess today...

Shigure was shocked that the ox had taken command. Wasn't he thirteen years younger? Seemed like he was the oldest now. He followed him regardless, making sure he showed he was still in control of the situation. He had to play head of the family here, and if he didn't make sure every Sohma was safe, what kind of a head was he?

Hatori nodded, following the ox. "It's always unlocked." Locking a med room would be counter productive. There was no need, seeing as none of the Sohmas were drug abusers.

Yuki cursed himself for transforming.. Smaller lungs meant you had to breathe faster even when you were calm. During an asthma attack it was worse. His nose would get wet and sore from the fast air flow. If he was lucky, eventually he'd pass out.  
Hatsu's warm hands were a life saver... If he didn't have Haru's warm hands around him, there would be no way he'd be able to stay conscious.

Nodding, he took off, sliding down the muddy hill, and racing to the office. "Hey, Yuki. Hang in there for me, will ya? I'll get you to a bed faster then they could..." He held onto the rat, holding him as gently as he could while trying his very best to keep him warm. Was he doing a good job? He didn't dare ask him, though. Yuki needed to conserve all that energy. He made it to the room in record time, just about breaking down the door to place him on the bed. He knew a washcloth wouldn't be very helpful in the long run, but for now...

Taking careful measures with the smaller body, Hatsuharu wiped him down, trying to rid him of all excess water. The poor thing looked like, well... a drowned rat. It was pitiful, and Haru did his his very best to be soft and gentle with Yuki. An asthma attack on such a small body? He was almost glad he was cursed to be a huge creature.

Shigure didn't move from the top of the hill, only moving to look to the seahorse. "Ha'ri... Are you getting a strange feeling about those two?" He smirked, and barely started walking towards the palace. "Because I don't think this is just my imagination..."

Hatori looked back to the new head, nodding slightly before walking a slowed pace. "... There's a weird vibe coming from them. Perhaps young Yuki's made a friend within the Zodiac?" Of course you could say that Yuki had been friendly with the older Zodiac members, but it was incredibly different to find friendship within your peer. Hatori found himself extremely lucky Ayame and Shigure were as close to him as they were. He always felt bad for Yuki, having no _real_ friends.  
Though, it was quite an awkward aura....

As soon as Hatsuharu had finished drying him off, Yuki had calmed his breathing to a stuttering rythem. His stubby arms wrapped the washcloth around his small form, his mouth hanging open for fresh air.  
He licked his dry lips before looking to Hatsu. "They... haven't questioned you yet... have they?" He coughed a bit. His coughs took the sound of a squeak in his current form, leaving Yuki frustrated that he sounded vunerable.

The dog slyly glanced to his friend, smirking. "That is not the sort of vibe I meant, Ha'ri. Ayame and I don't give off that same sort of vibe, do we? And I mean normally. Not when we're trying to make our way to a bedroom..." He poked the doctor in the chest, and grinned. "I'm thinking the sort of vibe you had with Kana." He walked off, the rain still aggressively drenching him. "Of course, if it were that way, that would be... Taboo? Male cousins..." He snorted. "Ah well, this is just musings..." Musings, his ass. He knew infatuation when he saw it. Now to get back to another infatuated creature. He had confessions to wring Kyo's neck for.

The ox layed his head on the bed, relieved Yuki was okay, and conscious. "Nah, they haven't. I didn't do anything last night that I can remember, though. But I don't think I did it." He grinned stupidly. Even if things were hazy, there was no way he hated Akito so much as to take his life. He didn't kill him; Yuki said he was duking it out with the paintballers, right? So that's where he was. And that was that. Alibi there.

Hatori rose an eyebrow. "If you want to disect it as 'taboo', Hatsuharu's already guilty of this with Rin. Although I doubt they're still together after Akito separated them.."

Yuki leaned against Hatsuharu's arm, unable to sit up by himself at the moment. ... Plus, Hatsuharu was so warm..  
"Of course you didn't..." Yuki had tried to sound reassuring, almost as if it was fact. He wished it was.

He thought for a few moments. Would they believe a couple paintballers came around to mess with black Haru? Even then, if they believed that, would they ask why Hatsu was at Shigure's house last night instead of the Sohma palace? ... Yuki couldn't think of an explaination. He couldn't say Haru and Rin had a couple's fight, because he doubted they were even together still. Even if they were Yuki couldn't say it without Rin confirming it.

They stayed quiet for a good ten minutes before Yuki changed back. While the blue-grey cloud covered his naked body he tugged the sheets over himself as he laid back, head on a pillow on his side.

He grinned. "You and I are guilty too, you know. Kana is family, as was Akito, and you're related to me too." Grabbing his tie, he looked Hatori straight int the eye, smirking. "Experimentation counts, you know." He slowly released the article of clothing. He winked, and skidded down the hill a bit, waiting for the doctor to catch up. Oh, how teasing Hatori brightened his day a bit.

As soon as Yuki transformed back, Hatsuharu looked away, doing his very best to keep from embarrassing his little crush. He'd already done that earlier. He covered his eyes too, just for added comfort. He waited a minute, and looked back to the rat. Oh, he looked so delicate... "You alright now? I was worried there for a bit..." He smiled weakly, and rested his elbows on his knees, and his chin in his hands. He was tempted to pet Yuki's hair to the side, but just being in the same room with him was good enough for him. When it was just the two of them, everything felt perfect. "I don't like seeing you in pain." Cocking his head to the side, he smiled genuinely. He loved Yuki so much...

Hatori rolled his eyes, following the dog. "Kana was distant family.." To be blunt, Kyo was the only member in the family who wasn't into incest.

Yuki twitched his nose a bit, sniffling. It was still wet from his transformation. He nodded softly, his breathing still a bit unsteady but stable enough not to worry about. He looked over to Hatsuharu a bit ashamed he let him see him tranform in such a weak state.  
"I'm sorry I made you worry..."

"But Akito wasn't and neither am I~" He grinned, holding open the door for the soaking wet doctor and himself. The wet dog jokes would be delivered later, courtesy of Ayame, and perhaps Ren. He looked forward to making horrible MILF and feminist jokes towards the snake of a woman and his best friend... It would shut them up soon enough.

Holding up a tissue for Yuki to wipe his nose with, Hatsuharu smiled. "Nah, don't mention it. As long you're okay, I'm alright. A little scare never hurt anyone." He placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder, massaging him through the sheets. "Today's been crap for you, hasn't it? I feel bad about it." Frowning, Haru scooted closer to the rat. "Anything I can do to help?"

Yuki looked around the floor. Hatsu hadn't brought his clothes in.. Perhaps Hatori or Shigure had? Being cold and naked was not a great combination. But Haru's body heat was easily felt from his closeness.  
Christ he almost felt like Ayame.. Being obsessed with heat..  
But the rain was cold! And Haru was so.. warm..  
"Would you stay with me?" It'd keep Yuki at ease knowing if Haru wasn't in the other room, they couldn't accuse him.

Hatori shook his head, smirking as he walked inside towards the examination room. "I suppose curiosity caught me." He stripped himself of his white coat, hanging it up in the living room where he met an Ayame who was just getting dressed.

Smiling softly at Yuki, Hatsuharu nodded, leaving his hand where it was. "Yeah, 'course I will. I don't care if Hatori's the doc here, but I wouldn't want to be left alone in a doctor's office." He placed his head on the bed, tempted to snuggle with him to keep him warm. (His lips were blue! He needed warmth...) But he stayed put, almost purring, chuckling into the sheets. "What the hell possessed you to go out there anyway?"

"Oh did it really?" A certain flamboyant man grinned, finding his best friends soaking wet. No surprise there... "Ha'ri, you were always the serious, calm one. What could've possibly tempted you to do whatever deed that you did?" Sliding on his red robes, the snake winked at Shigure, who grinned in return.

"We were just discussing how _enticing_ I can be..." the dog smirked, sliding an arm around the doctor's waist. "You know how I can be."

"And it's those nights that leave me so lonely, with no one to share that cold, empty bed with..." The snake sidled next to Hatori, wrapping his arms around his neck, winking to his partner in crime.

Yuki blushed slightly, smiling up at Hatsuharu. Thank god the bovine wouldn't leave..  
He laughed bashfully at Haru's question. He could make up a thousand excuses, and the ox would never hear the truth. "Ayame was being bothersome. Shigure dismissed him as innocent.." Was it safe to assume Kyo would be marked as the murder?  
Good riddens! That stupid cat...

Hatori blinked a few times, severly distrubed by the two kissing cousins. He shook his head and walked off towards the examination room.  
"You'll have to excuse me Shigure, Ayame.. But I think young Yuki needs medical attention." He thought for a moment on Hatsuharu's prescence.. Would Yuki allow it? -- Better question, would Yuki allow Hatsu _out_ of the room? Shigure tended to be right on these things.  
Damn novelist.  
"Should I even bother sending Hatsuharu back into the circle of guilty faces?" Haru couldn't have done it.. What would his motive be? A grudge against Akito for separating his girlfriend from him? Nah.. Not when Yuki and Hatsu were being this affliceted with each other.

Leaning closer to Yuki's face, the ox grinned. Man, Ayame was ALWAYS bothersome. But he liked the snake. Every family had to have their flamer. They had a few, but Ayame covered it pretty well by himself. "Good that he's innocent. I don't think he's smart enough to pull it off anyway." He smirked, and pressed Yuki's nose playfully. "But you... I don't care how bothersome he was, you KNOW how sensitive you can be. Stay insiiiiiiiiide." He brushed the rat's hair to the side frowning just a bit. "I don't want you hurt..."

Shigure looked quickly to Ayame, trying his very best to keep the doctor where he was. He needed a bit of fun before he went back to that rotten cat. Nuzzling Hatori's neck, the dog squeezed him closer. "Please, let them be by themselves for a few minutes. We haven't been like this in ages~ Besides, let them have a reprive. He has to come back when you get him." Shigure frowned, and looked to Ayame for back up.

Which he gave. "Ah, Ha'ri~~~" He grinned devilishly. "Let my brother bond with Haru like we bonded so long ago. Don't you miss that? Hmm? our little... _menage a trois_~?" He licked the other's cheek, grinning stupidly after doing so. "Come on, you know you want it~" He said in a sing-song voice, grinning at the dog. Score!

Yuki stared at the ox's lips.. Normally, had Hatsuharu decided to invade his personal space like this (especially after an asthma attack) Yuki would have slapped him off. But Haru had been troublesomely on his mind all day. It was more a relife to know Hatsu was in the clear so far than to play the guessing game.

Maybe Haru was poison...  
Yes... Posion...  
He had intoxicated Yuki's mind...  
Yuki couldn't think about anything else in the past 24 hours.

Blinking a few times Yuki recomposed himself. His mind slapped his heart out of the way, causing him to retreat to his normal responses. Yuki reached up, pushing Haru a few inches away from him.  
... It was hard. He didn't want to push the ox away. He wanted the opposite. He wanted to pull Haru down into an embrace. ...  
But he couldn't let himself fall too deep. The murder was the only tie keeping his mind on Haru. Haru's hands had gutted the Emporer, but Yuki's mind had covered the dirty deed.. If he let himself fall any further than that than he'd be letting this become a more emotional crime than it already was.

Hatori rose an eyebrow, shivering at the contact the assholes gave out so generously. "The time _we_ spent should be entirely different from theirs. Beyond the fact there was just a serious crime, both are far too young to be doing such acts -- especially in Yuki's condition."

Although, wasn't sex the reason Akito separated Hatsuharu from Rin? ..

Feeling Yuki push him away, Hatsuharu knew he was getting better. Yep. If he didn't want him in his face, then his mind was working right. He laughed boyishly, grinning and pulling at his hair. Grey eyes blinked once, twice, then disappeared into a smile. "I see you're fine now." He laughed, and backed his chair away, knowing full well Yuki wouldn't want him close.

The dog smirked. He wasn't even thinking along those lines, and yet Hatori, the least sexually inclined of them all, had gone perverse! Shigure shook his head, and released him, but still smacked the doctor's butt for good measure. "i know I meant let them become friendly. And not our sort of friendly. The kind society accepts!" He grinned and walked towards the examination room, spewing out lines from his novels, all of which were lovely jabs at the doctor's dirty mind. Stopping out side the door, Shigure hollered to Ayame and Hatori, the former of which was still clinging to the latter. "Ha'ri. You know what they call men your age that imagine kids their age doing what we did? Paedophiles. I don't think you can be a doctor with that reputation~!" He leaned against the doorframe, knowing full well when Hatsuharu came out, it would be time to go back to hell. Hopefully Kureno had everything under control. Pfft. Ren would if he didn't.

Yuki frowned at Hatsuharu's retraction.. But he wouldn't ask for the human contact. He refused to. No matter how much he wanted it he refused to ask for it.

"You don't _have_ to back up so much..." Yuki muttered softly. He sat up weakly, keeping the covers over his lower half. His eyes rolled to sit on Haru's lips again. Yuki thought for a moment on what it would be like to touch them... He wondered if they were soft, warm...  
_Poisonous_...

Hatori rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He followed Shigure to the examination room, opening the door. "Yuki, how are you feeling?" Hatori opened few cupboards, grabbing a pair of gloves.

Shigure waltzed in behind the doctor, holding the door open for Ayame, who closed it behind him. Draping himself across his best friend's shoulders, the dog frowned. As soon as Ha'ri was done checking on his younger cousin, it would be back to hell with the ox in tow. Oh, he'd return to the demon feline ready for a rumble, though. He was guilty until proven innocent, and nothing would change his mind about that. "I know this is all formalities, and an excellent staller, but Haru, Yuki's doing fine, isn't he?"

"Yeah..." the ox said with a nod. "I mean, Hatori would know better than me, but his breathing sounds pretty good, and he's got some energy." He smiled.

The dog nodded and managed a weak smile. "Excellent. Now, I know this is a waste of time for yourself, but I'm going to need you to come back with me to Akito's room until I prove you innocent. I shouldn't take to long, but Hatori has to be there, as he's got the most solid alibi of all of us. You could almost set your watch by him." He looked the the doctor, signaling with his eyes he was to be there soon. Hatori never kept him waiting though, so he didn't worry.

standing up, Hatsuharu nodded. "Sure, Shigure. we could head over now, if you want." the teen headed for the door, but turned around quickly and placed a kiss on Yuki's forehead. "Feel better. I'll be out soon, alright?" He grinned and walked out the door with the elder Sohma. He didn't notice the sly wink and the mouthing of "I told you~" the novelist gave Hatori.

Yuki didn't want Hatsuharu to leave... He was happy with Hatsuharu here.. It reassured him Haru was alright.  
When Hatsu kissed his forehead his eyes widened at the contact. It was probably the first intimate contact with Hatsuharu that Yuki had wanted. Still, he had to act like he normally would in situations like these.. So he glared, wiping off the 'cooties'.

Hatori shook his head to himself, waiting for the two to leave. He almost wondered why Ayame wished to be present in the room, but he was innocent so it barely mattered. Probably made Yuki uncomfortable though. So Hatori shooed the silver-haired off polietly.  
He looked over Yuki, just a basic physical exam. His breathing seemed unlabored, but he still had a bit of fluid build up that Hatori could hear through his stethoscope. If Yuki's goal was to have bronchitis then he was pretty close to winning his goal. Yuki most likely inhaled water when he transformed under his drenched clothes.

Oh yeah.. Clothes.. Hatori's clothes would be exceedingly big on Yuki.. Hiro, Kisa and Momiji's would be too small.. Shigure, Kyo, Yuki's, even Tohru's clothes were back at Shigure's house which was a good hour's drive away. Yuki couldn't just walk around naked though... Hatori stood, walking to the closet to pull out one of Akito's sick-clothes. They were robes he'd wear when he wasn't feeling too well. The robes were exceedingly soft and had a scent of methenol to help with breathing.  
"You may wear these if you wish."

Yuki blinked at the clothes. Was Hatori serious? Those were the last pieces of clothing he'd consider wearing in his life! Not when they belonged to that poor excuse of a human! Akito was a_ monster_, and Haru was right to kill hi-.....  
... Yuki nodded, and put on the clothes offered to him...

The two Sohmas said nothing on their way back to Akito's room, but Shigure could see the pride in the ox's smile. And he smiled too, thinking of the first time he did that to the head... No. He wiped his eyes, and looked straight ahead, preparing himself for what was on the other side of the door. The room full of cursed individuals, demons in their own right... And the devil cat. Fury began to build up inside him, but he composed himself. The doors were right ahead.

He opened them, exhaling deeply, doing his very best to try and look intimidating. "Kyo. You better be prepared to tell us how you killed him. I don't have all day for this..." He sneered, ready for any backlash. "Haru, you can take a seat if you'd like..." He said kindly to the ox, and then returned his attention to the cat. "But you. You can stand."

Kureno was too much of a pussy to force Tohru and Kyo apart, and Ren could have cared less. So lucky Kyo had got away with taking care of _his_ woman. While the bitch was out looking for that damn rat Kyo had gotten supplies from Hatori's office and made Tohru a splint. Currently he knealt, resting his forehead on Tohru's knee.  
Damn the rain.. It made him so tired...

"For the millionth time... I didn't kill anyone..." He muttered, not bothering to look up. God Shigure was annoying. Couldn't they all just take a (cat) nap?

"Stand. I do not care how fucking tired you are. It's a confession or you stand." the dog didn't bother correcting his bit of vulgarity. He was furious that the cat had the nerve to lay down in Akito's room on Tohru. Could he be any more disrespectful. "If I eliminate every person in this room, then it wil be you. And I won't be so merciful."

He frowned, and left the cat where he was, smiling gently at Tohru. He ruffled her hair as he walked past her, feeling pretty bad for putting her through this much stress, but Kyo had done it. And nothing could change his mind. Not even her. "Ren dear..." The dog stood in front of the mother of his lover. "How have you been, my sweet? Hopefully well?" He asked, a honey spread over his voice that didn't quite cover the malice, bitterness, and poison it really held.

**[A/n]** Good place to stop.

This was over all a warm and fuzzy chapter between Haru and Yuki. The rest of the Sohmas kinda ruined the mood.

Again, as pre-requested, no editing done to this chapter either.


End file.
